


Team RWBY Bonding

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Team RWBY Bonding

Team RWBY arrived at their dorm from their combat class. Throwing the door open, everyone laid together on the bottom two bunk beds. Blake and Weiss shared one while Ruby and Yang shared the other. None of them were exactly happy with how their week had gone, and their team coordination failure in class was just the icing on the cake.   
  
Yang had gotten the keys to her bike stolen, kicked out of Junior’s Bar for starting a fight with the twins, and failed two of her tests this week. Not to mention she hasn’t had sex in almost two weeks, so stress was easily piling up.   
  
Weiss, Ruby, and Blake all failed their tests for the week, were required to stay after class with Professor Port for three hours each day to practice their studies, and were barred from leaving campus for a few days because a certain faunus was let loose on a catnip spree that team CRDL hat set out.   
  
“So...This week sucks…” Ruby started, instinctively cuddling up to her sister, who wrapped her arms around her. “So much has happened and we just can’t seem to catch a break!”   
  
“Tell me about it. The whole school thinks I’m some catnip loving freak now thanks to Cardin and his pets.” Blake said, turning onto her stomach and earning soft scratches behind her ear from Weiss. 

 

Weis sighed, already feeling bad for her team. “I just can’t believe that I had to sit in Port’s class for an extra three hours every day this week because we failed a test!”   
  
“Well, at least you didn’t have the keys to the motorcycle you built yourself stolen! And then kicked out of your favorite bar because one of the hostesses hates you! I can’t even relieve any of this stress because I have no one to have sex with!”   
  
“Yang!” Ruby shouted under her sister, turning back to face her. “Look, I know none of us are having the best week but is sex really the way to focus on this and help us get through it?!” The response was a unanimous ‘yes’ from her teammates. “Why? I mean, I can’t have sex with my sister!”   
  
“Why not?” Blake said, turning her head to face Ruby with a smile. “She can’t get you pregnant. No one but us will know, and we won’t tell anyone.”   
  
“Yeah, come on, Rubes. I know you and Nora have teased each other a bit, but let me show you what real lesbian sex is like.”   
  
“Yang…. I don’t know…” The two sisters were too busy with each other to notice that Weiss and Blake had already started slowly and passionately making out on the other side of the room.   
  
“Ruby, we’ll take it slow. I promise you that you’ll enjoy it. What do you say we start with just a kiss? Like we used to practice when we were little.” She whispered the last part, knowing Ruby preferred that knowledge about them being secret.   
  
“F-Fine…” Ruby said, gulping and slowly leaning towards Yang. She was quickly met in the middle with by soft lips giving her a loving kiss and a smile.   
  
After a moment, Yang broke the kiss and gently stroked her sister’s cheek while Weiss and Blake looked over to them, both of them secretly finding their incest arousing. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She got a silent head shake ‘no’ from her sister before diving back in for another kiss.    
  
After a moment, the two were passionately making out like a couple of lovers who have been together for years. However, by this point, Weiss and Blake were already starting to strip each other and moan, as neck kisses and tit grabbing was shared between the two. “Oh, Weiss.~” Blake let out a soft giggle to Weiss pushing her on her back and kissing from her neck down to her breasts, wrapping her lips around one of the kitten’s nipples.   
  


“Wow, they’ve really gotten into it, huh?” Ruby asked, giggling herself and, admittedly, getting slightly aroused by the sight of her team getting naked not even ten feet away from her. Gulping audibly, she turned her head to see Yang lifting off her top and watching her breasts fall and bounce in her face. “You never wear a bra and….and…”   
  
“And you love it?~” Yang teased, pulling Ruby into another kiss and playfully pulling on her lip with her teeth. “Don’t worry, I know you do.” The blonde gently pushed her sister to her back and slipped her hand under the crimsonette’s top, pulling it off just enough to expose her small, but perky breasts. “And in case you were wondering, I love yours too.” Her lavender eyes gazed over to Weiss and Blake for just a quick moment as her fingers met around Ruby’s nipple, slightly pinching it.   
  
“Weiss!~” Blake cried out, burying her hand in the heiress’s silver hair to hold her face against her snatch. The feeling of Weiss’s tongue exploring the insides as her cold breath lingered against her clit was a feeling like no other. “Dust, just like that! Right there!” The ravonette slammed her head against the bed and arched her back as her first orgasm washed over her, but it seemed Weiss wasn’t done just yet. Her tongue continued to assault poor Blake’s tight cunt like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Having the feeling of her partner’s hand against her head, as if silently commanding her to stay in place was something that sent tingles of pleasure throughout Weiss’s system. What made those tingles, turn into the sparks of lust and arousal that streamed down her thighs, however, were how Blake moaned her name melodically like she had practiced for months, along with the way the faunus wrapped her legs around the Schnee’s head to hold her in place until she deemed otherwise. Being submissive for someone important to her...With the pleasure it brought her, she would have no complaints about getting used to it.   
  
Yang, on the other hand, was atop her sister, both girls’ legs spread as the blonde slid her slick cunt down Ruby’s thighs and gently slid slick cunt down until it met her partner’s, moaning along the way and nearly screaming out as their pussies met. With a lustful smile and half-lidded eyes, Yang gazed down to Ruby and started to rock her hips, grinding their wet cunts against each other.   
  
The feeling of her sister’s pussy lips grinding against her own washed wave after wave of pleasure through Ruby’s petite body. Her mind was racing from everything that was happening with her team, her own sister’s cunt was grinding against her own while not even ten feet away Weiss’s face was buried between Blake’s thighs and the kitten was moaning loudly in pleasure. Not even half an hour ago, they were getting up from Glynda’s lecture about their grades slipping, and now here they were, their dorm room filled with the sounds of moans and the scent of arousal so thick any passerby would easily know what was going on in there.   
  
“Hey….Ruby?~” Yang panted out, shifting her hips against her Ruby and twitching in pleasure, her orgasm closing in any second now. “I want you to do something to me!~”   
  
“What...What’s that, Yang?!” Ruby screamed out her sister’s name as her orgasm rushed over her and causing her legs to twitch and spasm around her sister and bring the blonde’s orgasm washing over her as well. The two sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other as they realized they just made their own sister orgasm.   
  
“I want you to fist me, Rubes… Just spread me and force it in!” She pulled her legs from around Ruby and fell onto her back, spreading them the best she could on her own as Weiss and Blake approached their bed, a confused look on their faces.   
  
“You want...Ruby….to fist you??” Weiss asked, still licking her lips from the sheer amount of arousal that Blake had coated them with. “Why not me or Blake?”   
  
“I want Ruby to explore some of the kinkier things we can do together. It won’t cause her any pain, so I don’t see a reason not to have her do it.”

 

“Alright.” Ruby spoke up with a smile, balling her hand into a fist and looking like she was ready to punch her sister.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Blake interrupted, placing her hands on Ruby’s. “At least start slow! Three fingers.” She unballed Ruby’s hand as Weiss planted her glistening pussy on Yang’s lips.

 

Ruby nodded, listening to the faunus’s advice and plunged three of her fingers knuckle deep into her sister’s snatch. She smiled and, as fast as she could without activating her semblance, finger fucked Yang.

 

Feeling more pleasure swarm over her, Yang bucked her hips against her leader's hand, moaning loud as she could into her friend’s core. “Oh, Duet, Ruby! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” She screamed out, muffled by the heiress’s body.

 

“Now, add in a fourth finger.” Blake instructed, pushing two of her own digits into her core.

 

“Got it.” Ruby forced in her fourth finger before pushing them halfway down her palm, her thumb being the only thing stopping her from going further.

 

Listening to everyone on her team moan out in pleasure and joy, the young leader couldn’t help but smile and feel proud to have accepted the idea. “Screw it…” She whispered to herself, pulling her thumb in and forcing her entire hand into Yang. With careful focus, she closed her hand into a fist and forced it as far as she could.

 

The girls could see Ruby’s hand moving up into Yang’s body, a clear figure showing just above her hips. “Holy shit…” Weiss spoke up, still grinding herself stop Yang’s face as she watched Ruby pulled her fist back down to her wrist and force it back inside as far as Yang’s body would allow.

 

“OH GOD, RUBY! THAT’S IT! BREAK ME!~” Yang could easily feel her sister’s hand moving in and out of her, stretching her tight walls beyond belief, but she loved it. Her second orgasm was building and very quickly washing over her much faster than the first. With a loud shriek of pleasure, and pain leaving her throat, her inner walls clenched and convulsed around Ruby’s hand as her back arched into the sky and she came with a smile on her face.   
  
The young leader pulled her hand out of her sister’s cunt with a smile on her face, noticing Yang had passed out from the pleasure overload. “Well… I… Uh, don’t know what to say.”   
  
“Well, we now have a new way to help relieve stress and...Well, I have to admit that it was fun.” Blake said, rubbing Ruby’s back with a smile and kissing her cheek.   
  
“Yeah! Plus, it was Yang’s idea, so we have to thank her when she wakes up. Maybe take her out to dinner or something, my treat.” Weis smiled, getting off of the unconscious blonde and sitting on the side of the bed, kissing her teammates.   
  
“Yeah, I guess we owe her that much.” Ruby said with a smile, looking down to her sister. “But we’ll wait a bit after she wakes up. I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything. I mean, I’ve always thought about doing something like this, but…” She trailed off, looking to her team.   
  
“None of us had the guts to say anything until we were at our wit’s end.” Blake smiled and kissed everyone’s cheek before going to her bed. “Well...Now I’m just tired and want to read.”   
  
“A nap does sound nice.” Weis smiled and climbed into her bed, lifting the blanket as she looked to Ruby. “Wanna join me?”   
  
Almost as soon as she finished asking, Ruby sped under the blanket and kissed Weiss deeply. “Do you even need to ask me, Weiss?~” She snuggled up to her crush and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
